


Of Medicine and Mercy

by Ghostbunne



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Candleverse, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Corenthal Adopts Michael Andersen, Corenthal Adopts Milo Asher, Corenthal Keeps Being Able to Have His Kids Through Multiple Iterations, Corenthal is Bisexual, Death, During Canon, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Single Parents, Sisters, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Travel, Violence, they're a big family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostbunne/pseuds/Ghostbunne
Summary: Corenthal does not know it yet, but he will one day come to adopt five children. He does not know it either, but four of them will come to their deaths under his care and one will be given up.Corenthal does not know it yet, but that is not the end of them. He will be given a second chance to help his children. Again they will pass, but now he is dedicated. He knows things he didn't before.Corenthal does not know it yet, but he will come to bring more children into his family, and he will fight tooth and nail to protect every one of them and provide them with all the love and care they deserve.What Corenthal does know is he has a new patient named Vincent who already has had a positive effect on his other patient, Evan. He is sure they will be friends and thinks it could greatly help the two of them. He considers himself a good doctor and a good man. He has not considered children of his own. He is open to the idea.
Relationships: Alex & Evan & Jeff & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), Evan & Jeff & Stephanie & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), Evan & Jeff & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), Evan & Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Evan & Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Evan & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), James Corenthal & Evan (Everyman HYBRID), James Corenthal & Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), James Corenthal & Michael Andersen, James Corenthal & Milo Asher, James Corenthal & Patrick Andersen, James Corenthal & Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), James Corenthal & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), James Corenthal/Maryann Corenthal, Jeff & Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID), Michael Andersen & Patrick Andersen, Vinny & Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor Corenthal considered himself a good doctor and a good man. He tried to be kind, tried to be patient, and understanding. Other doctors in the hospital would brush aside anything they saw as trivial. Anything that didn’t fit into their preconceived notion of what was wrong with the children under their care. Corenthal considered himself adaptable. He tried to never brush aside the issues of the children, no matter how trivial it may seem. Dreams, little comments, imaginary friends, they could all add up to a bigger picture than they were on their own. Corenthal considered himself a good doctor and a good man. 

He also considered Evan a good kid. He could recognize that the boy’s violent outbursts were bad, they were dangerous, but it was also clear when Evan snapped out of whatever fugue he had entered that despite his awareness of what he had done he did not want to do it. The poor boy would sit back, bloody and bruised, staring blankly at whatever had been done until it truly set in. Then the boy would do one of three things. He would clam up, he would begin babbling about how he hadn’t wanted to do it, or, on rare occasions, he would simply cry.

It pained Corenthal’s heart. It was clear the poor boy was suffering- that something was wrong, that whatever he was going through had an immense toll on him. Evan was the first of the kids from Centralia, a horrible town of ash and waste. Corenthal didn’t know it yet, but the town would end up being much more of a significance to his career than he could’ve expected. After all, one child from a town being placed in his care was not something special. The town became merely a footnote in his mind. With the second child, Vincent, he began to take notice.

Vincent was different from Evan in the sense that he didn’t have the same violent outbursts. He was a quiet lad, typically calm and collected, and Evan liked him immediately. Corenthal was pleased. Vincent’s presence seemed to help the other, volatile child. Evan didn’t have an outburst for an entire fortnight, and they commonly happened every other if not every day in some capacity. At least, he didn’t have an outburst until Vincent had his first in the home. It was in the middle of a therapy session, the third or fourth.

“Then the dragon was enraged at the woman and went off to wage war against the rest of her offspring—those who keep God’s commands and hold fast their testimony about Jesus.” The boy started, his voice so soft it was almost not perceived by the doctor. Corenthal only caught the tail end of it, instantly paying more attention to the boy, who stared forward wide-eyed, not seeming to even see Corenthal any longer. The Doctor furrowed his brow.

“Is Everything alright Vincent?” Corenthal asked, his voice laced with concern. “I didn’t quite hear you, lad.”

“The dragon stood on the shore of the sea. And I saw a beast coming out of the sea. It had ten horns and seven heads, with ten crowns on its horns, and on each head a blasphemous name.” Vincent continued, the volume of his voice rising, his pupils growing smaller. Corenthal quickly realized something was wrong. The boy began to shake, his volume rising even further. “The beast I saw resembled a leopard, but had feet like those of a bear and a mouth like that of a lion. The dragon gave the beast his power and his throne and great authority.”

“Vincent? Vincent, what’s wrong?” Corenthal stood up, moving closer to the boy. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? Can you hear me?”

“One of the heads of the beast seemed to have had a fatal wound, but the fatal wound had been healed. The whole world was filled with wonder and followed the beast. People worshiped the dragon because he had given authority to the beast, and they also worshiped the beast and asked, ‘Who is like the beast? Who can wage war against it?’” Vincent continued, shouting now and shaking like a leaf. He was hyperventilating, his eyes as wide as they could be, staring straight forward, completely ignorant to Corenthal’s presence. Tears streamed down his face, but he didn’t sob, he only continued to recite what Corenthal now recognized as biblical excerpts. The book of Revelations. “The beast was given a mouth to utter proud words and blasphemies and to exercise its authority for forty-two months. It opened its mouth to blaspheme God, and to slander his name and his dwelling place and those who live in heaven.”

“Vincent!” Corenthal said loudly, incredibly concerned. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, his own eyes wide with worry. Vincent glanced towards him. His expression was frozen. He looked terrified. “Vincent, are you alright?”

“It was given power to wage war against God’s holy people and to conquer them. And it was given authority over every tribe, people, language and nation.” Vincent continued, his voice faltering. He blinked quietly. “All inhabitants of the earth will worship the beast—all whose names have not been written in the Lamb’s book of life, the Lamb who was slain from the creation of the world… Revelations… thirteen… I- Doctor Corenthal?”

“Vincent? Are you alright?” Corenthal asked, his voice gentle. He was crouched down so that he was at eye level with the young boy who sat in the chair. Vincent stared down at his knees, drawing them up to his chest and hugging them. He shook his head. “Alright. What can I do to help you?”

Vincent paused. He was breathing quietly. He glanced at the doctor with watery eyes. He moved as if to shake his head, but paused again. He blinked at the doctor quietly, as though about to say something. He glanced away. “I’d like to go back to my room please.”

Corenthal nodded, standing up. He moved back to his desk, picking up a note pad. “Alright, I’ll call a nurse to escort you, Vincent.” 

“Thank you,” Vincent said quietly. He slowly lowered his legs again, swinging them quietly above the floor from his chair. Corenthal quickly scratched out what he could remember of Vincent’s outburst. He noted down to keep an eye on that. See if it was episodic in nature. He smiled when a nurse stepped into the room. Vincent looked at her curiously.

“Hello, could you please escort Vincent here back to his room?” Corenthal said with a smile. “He’d like to get some rest and I think it would do him some good.”

Vincent nodded as if to confirm the doctor’s words. Corenthal smiled at him as he stood up and left. “See you tomorrow sir.”

“See you tomorrow Vincent. If you’re feeling better perhaps we could talk about what happened just now?” Corenthal asked. Vincent mumbled and shrugged, walking out with the nurse. Corenthal sighed, checking his schedule. It would be time for Evan soon. He smiled, wondering if the boy would have any additions to his photo diary to show him today. He was always so giddy to show the photographs to anyone who would listen. He jumped when he heard shouting in the hall, shooting out of his door and into the hall. Evan was on top of a nurse, clawing at her face like an animal. He froze when he heard the doctor step out, turning and smiling at him. His photo journal was discarded on the floor a few feet away from him, several of the photos scattered on the floor from it being carelessly tossed. Evan waved at him with a bloodied hand. “Evan, get off of her now.”

“Habit.” The boy hissed, trailing it into a laugh. He tilted his head at the doctor while the nurse tried to fight the boy off of her. His hands shot out, latching around her throat. She made a strangled noise, and the boy laughed. Corenthal moved forward quickly, grabbing him and pulling him off of her, holding him tight. He fought and snapped against his grip that didn’t falter once. The nurse had run off, surely to notify someone and get medical attention for herself. After what felt like ages the small boy went limp in Corenthal’s arms. He sighed, loosening his grip. Evan blinked, looking at the doctor. He looked down at his hands, seeing the blood. His face fell.

“I- Sir- Doctor I- I didn’t- I don’t-” He began to stutter, looking at Corenthal. The doctor put a gentle hand on his shoulder, guiding him into his office.

“It’s alright, we’ll get it sorted. Let’s have you wash up now.” Corenthal said, his tone soft. With the boy. Evan sniffled, washing his hands at the small sink. He dried them off, before turning to Corenthal. “Now, you dropped your journal in the hall, let’s go get that for you.” 

Corenthal guided Evan out. a concerned security personnel rounded the corner just as they got to Evans journal. Corenthal lifted his hand and smiled at them, nodding.

“It’s all fine now. I’d like to continue with Evan’s session, if possible.” Corenthal said with a smile. The aforementioned boy returned to Corenthal’s side, loose photos and journal gathered up in his arms. He glanced at the security person nervously. “I feel it would do him better than just sending him back to his room.”

“If you think it’s safe sir.” The security person said nervously, glancing at the small boy.

“Thank you. Please send that nurse my regards and hopes that everything is alright for her.” Corenthal said with a small smile, placing his hand on Evan’s shoulder again as the security person left. “Alright, let’s get started now.”

The first thing corenthal did was note down Evan’s outburst, on the lower half of the same page Vincent’s was written on. He made a small note that they occurred on the same day. He didn’t weigh that fact too heavily, however. Correlation does not equal causation after all. Evan sat down in the chair across from Corenthal’s desk, the doctor sitting behind it. Evan placed his journal on the desk, flipping it open. “Do you have a gluestick, sir?”

“I think so, let me see.” Corenthal slid open a drawer, sifting through it. He found a gluestick fairly quickly. He always kept one on hand for the small boy, in case he wanted to add a new photo to his journal at a time when he didn’t have one. He handed it across to Evan. “There you are, Ev.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Evan said with a large smile. He flipped to the various pages, pasting his photos back into place before handing the glue back to Corenthal. He smiled before flipping to the most recent page, turning it around so Corenthal could see it. He pointed to a photograph, him sitting next to Vincent with a big grin on his face. “I took that yesterday- Well I didn’t take it, someone else did, but I asked them to take it for me.”

“That’s a very nice photograph, Evan,” Corenthal said with a smile. “I’m glad you’ve found a friend here, I know you’ve had trouble with that.”

“I haven’t known him very long but- it feels like I’ve known him forever!” Evan said happily, the events in the hall seeming to slip from his focus for the time being. “He said we’re best friends now- isn’t that great Sir? A best friend.”

“That’s wonderful Evan. How does that make you feel?” Corenthal asked, folding his hands on the desk as Evan shut his journal, placing it on his lap. 

“It’s nice! It makes me happy.” Evan said. His smile faltered. “But… I’m scared a little too. I don’t- I don’t want to hurt him. What if- What if I hurt him and then- and then he hates me?”

“I’m sure that won’t happen. You’ve been improving very well, this was your first outburst in two weeks.” Corenthal answered. He was giving Evan a softer answer. He knew it was entirely possible the poor boy could accidentally hurt his newfound friend, and it hurt Corenthal’s heart. “We’ll be very careful, alright? Everything will turn out fine. You’re a good kid Evan, and you’re getting better. Everything will turn out alright.”

“Are you sure?” Evan asked, looking up at the doctor with pleading eyes.

“Positive.” Corenthal insisted with a smile. Evan beamed. “Now- we should discuss what happened in the hallway. Could you recount what happened please?”

“Yes sir,” Evan answered, he sighed quietly, kicking his legs. “I was just walking down the hall with her- well, first she came to the rooms and she dropped Vincent off and then picked me up. Then- then we were just walking, and she said something, but I can’t remember. And then- and then I was- I was hurting her, but I wasn’t. It was like everything was moving on its own. I wanted to stop but- but I couldn’t. I fought but- I couldn’t stop it from happening. And there- there was the voice in my head, laughing about it. It knew- it knew I was scared and- and- and it thought it was funny.”

“That’s awful, Evan. Thank you for being willing to talk about it with me.” Corenthal said to the boy, smiling at him reassuringly. He reached into his desk, pulling out a small caramel candy. He passed it across the desk to Evan, who eyed it quietly. “That’s for you Evan because you’ve been doing so well. Keep it up, I’m proud of how well you have been doing. There’s no progress without a setback every once and a while and even today’s setback was much less intense than others.”

“Thank you, sir.” Evan beamed. He took the candy, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. He rocked in his seat as Corenthal took some notes before tucking them away in some folders. He quickly turned back to Evan. They continued with the session until it was time for Evan to move on. He waved to the doctor with a smile as he was escorted out of the office, and Corenthal smiled back. All he wanted was for these children under his care to recover, to live and lead better lives than the ones they had. He wanted them to be safe and secure. He didn’t know it then, but someday he would take those children as his own and attempt to provide a better life for them. Someday they’d be in a happier place, surrounded by a caring family. And not just them, but three children he had not yet met as well. For the time being, he was their doctor, not their father, and he was going through papers making notes on their care. He sighed. Despite The outbursts- it had been a good day. He was incredibly proud of the progress Evan had made and was sure with the proper care and attention Vincent would make the same strides as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two children had arrived quickly, Jeffrey and Stephanie, although respectively they preferred Jeff and Steph. Jeff’s arrival was bookended by a violent, traumatic ordeal that had him locked in nightmares almost every night. Steph had her own awful background that left her with her own outbursts. All four children got along swimmingly, sometimes almost seeming as though they had lived entirely uneventful lives and were simply four children, best of friends. All four children were from Centralia. Something that greatly interested Doctor Corenthal. Two children with awful pasts from the same town was a coincidence. Four of them were a pattern. Was it the town itself with its ever-burning fire, it’s ash and waste? Was it the children? Were they connected in some way? Corenthal could postulate and theorize as much as he liked, but at the end of the day, there wasn’t much to explore without becoming conspiratorial. Instead of looking into their background outside of whatever was relevant, he focused on their future, on trying to help them get better. They made their amounts of progress, with their setbacks. They each had their ways of coping, and their own types of outbursts. Evan, growing violent and responding only to the name Habit, Vincent screeching words of scripture as though his life depending on the word leaving his mouth, Jeff shutting down entirely, growing quiet and distant, inaccessible, and Steph spouting her own unique nonsense. Whenever it happened it was distressing, even for just one of them to slip into an outburst. It was even worse when it happened as a group, all four of the children were locked in terror or terrorizing, all of them left in tears and distress when it was over. Whenever it happened it tore at the doctor’s heart. He wanted so badly to help them improve, to alieve them of their pain and suffering, so he worked as hard as he could to achieve that.

“Hello Jeff, how are you doing today?” Corenthal asked with a smile as their session began. It had been about two months since he and Stephanie had been here, two and a half since Evan and Vincent. “You’ve been doing very well recently, all four of you have. It’s been a week and a half since any outbursts.”

“I’ve been doing well sir,” Jeff said, arms folded together. “I still get the nightmares, but Vinny has been helping me. He wakes me up when they’re bad and helps me feel better.”

“That’s very good. Having a friend to help you is always good.” Corenthal said with a smile. “And the nightmares, are they the same as usual or have they changed in any way?”

“The same as usual,” Jeff responded quietly, the usual an unspoken thing hanging in the air like a thick smog. Corenthal knew what the nightmares entailed for the boy, they had discussed it early on, and like many things with these four particular children, it broke his heart to see the lad going through that. Quickly, Jeff changed the subject. “We’re going to play pirates later, Evan, Vinny, Stephie and me.”

“Well, that sounds like fun,” Corenthal stated with a smile. “Remember to be careful, don’t go anywhere dangerous or disallowed.”

“Don’t worry sir, We won’t,” Jeff said, smiling now himself that they were onto brighter topics. “Oh! Sir, Evan wanted me to ask you if when we were done if you wanted to come to take a photo with us. He woke up with the idea and was really excited about it.”

“Well, I think I can do that,” Corenthal said with a smile. He checked his watch, it wasn’t close to the end of their session, but there wasn’t much to talk about today. Corenthal sighed, standing up and brushing himself off. “Let’s go then!”

“Alright!” Jeff responded, getting up from his seat. Corenthal opened the door and the two of them made their way through the hall, finding the other three children quickly. When Evan realized he was getting the picture he wanted he grew excited, making sure everyone was set up nicely for it, before finding someone to take the photo. In the meantime, Corenthal spoke to the other children, asking how they had been. All of them said they were fine before telling him about their days, what they planned to do for fun in the coming days, seemingly just wanting something to talk to him about. Soon, Evan returned with another employee. He handed off his camera, quickly chattering out instructions to the employee before finding his place in the group.

“Everyone smile!” Evan said with a big grin, and the others listened, freezing briefly as the picture was taken. As soon as it was over Evan ran over, grabbing the camera and the polaroid that came out of it. He waved t the employee as they left, smiling wide. “Thank you! It looks great!”

“May I see it, Evan?” Corenthal asked. The boy nodded, bounding towards him. The other children crowded around Corenthal, trying to see as well. He looked at the photo, smiling. It was lovely, a nice snapshot in time. The others took their turns looking at it, each happy with the photo. Quickly, Evan found his photobook, pasting it in. “It’s a very good photo Evan, thank you for including me in it.”

“Of course you were included, Doctor!” Evan said with a smile, but the boy provided no further explanation. Instead, he refocused on the photograph, chattering on about something to Stephanie, who had sat down next to him. Vinny and Jeff quickly sat together with them, truly the four of them were a group of peas in a pod. Quietly, Corenthal stood up, stretching his back. 

“I think it’s time for me to head back to my office. This was very nice.” Corenthal said with a smile. 

“Could I have a hug before you go?” Evan asked, hands drawn together. Evan had been relatively averse to contact in the past, and the request surprised Corenthal slightly, but he wasn’t going to just say no.

“Of course you can Evan,” Corenthal said, opening his arms. Evan wrapped his arms around Corenthal in a tight hug. 

“Could I have a hug too?” Vinny asked, to which Corenthal nodded. Slowly, the hug ended up as a group one as all four children decided they would like a hug. “Thank you, sir.”

“No problem. You four behave now, and if you need anything you all know where I am and where the other staff tend to be.” Corenthal said with a smile. He left quietly, happy, feeling as though there was some more progress being made. The children were slowly but surely leaving their shells and warming up to him, which would help him help them in the future. He sighed, making his way back to his office.

The next several months brought with it various trials and tribulations, progress and setbacks. The children grew more comfortable over time, more open about their problems and thoughts to the Doctor. They became closer to each other, forming a sort of family. They protected each other, tried to cheer each other up when upset, played together, and were practically joined at the hip. It was good that they were there for each other, that despite their pasts and experiences they were able to find safety and happiness in their current situation. Corenthal himself had become rather attached to the four. He had never had children of his own and had begun to see the four in that way. He did everything in his power to make sure they had nice things, that they had good days and the chance to celebrate holidays and birthdays, and all the things he thought children should have. He had begun to look into adoption, feeling as though bringing them out of the home would help them further than he could in it.

Over time, Corenthal researched his options, finally deciding he and his wife would adopt the children, would treat them well and would do everything to help them. Finally, he found a day to speak to the children, to see how they felt about the idea. He invited all of them to his office, sitting them down and preparing to discuss.

“What’s up Doctor Corenthal?” Stephanie asked, swinging her legs where she sat. The others seemed to be in mutual curiosity, but Stephanie was the one speaking up on that particular question.

“Well, I had a question for you four,” Corenthal said, sitting back in his chair. “I and my wife were considering if you were interested, adopting you four and having you live with us.”

“Really? Evan asked, growing excited, the other children growing excited as well. “You mean that?”

“I do mean it,” Corenthal said to them with a smile. “If you’re interested it’s something we’d like to do.”

“I’d like that,” Vinny said, the first to make a decision, but quickly the others agreed and followed suit in agreement. “Thank you, sir.”

“We’ll finalize everything. Before you know it you’ll be out of here, and we’ll do everything we can for you four.” Corenthal said, excited to help the children. His children.


End file.
